


Exitence and non-existence: both illusions

by JotunVali



Series: During Canon Stobotnik [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fuck the orders, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Angst, Searching for answers, Tears, True Love, and for his beloved doctor, his only one true goal in life is;, muffin latte stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: His superiors assert to Stone that Dr Robotnik does not and has never existed. But Stone won't believe that. He has to search for his beloved doctor.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: During Canon Stobotnik [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778038
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Cry to Sleep" and "Robotic rails" but you don't need to read them to understand that story.

“What do you mean, ‘classified’?” Stone asked the general.

“There have never been any blackout, any blue alien, any car chase, any public property damage or Doctor Robotnik. That’s what I mean, agent Stone.”

“But…” He blinked in shock. “But where did the doctor go??” He begged.

“Which doctor? I don’t see who you’re talking about.”

“Doctor Robotnik!” Stone slammed his hands on the desk. “The same one you’ve sent to catch an alien to obtain its powers!”

“Change your tone with me, agent.” The general warned. “The affair is classified. Closed. Your imaginary doctor do not and has never existed.”

“Won’t you at least tell me what happened to him? Why did he not come back??” Stone urged.

“Because he does _NOT_ exist, agent!” The general roared. “And the government has no care at all for an inexistent person!”

 _Why won’t that broad jerk talk??_ Stone wondered with dread. _Does he mean…? No…_ He feared the worst.

“But I used to work for him for years! He was my boss, for God’s sake!” He expelled.

“Your only boss is and has only ever been the U.S. government, agent! Never forget that! Now, go back to your current assigned mission and ask no more questions about a past, closed case. Or I will have to use force! Am I making myself clear?”

Stone clenched his jaw, repressing a scream of misery.

“Yes. Sir.” He grumbled and walked out.

What had happened to his doctor? Why would no one reveal the reason of his disappearance? Did… did Robotnik… die? Was that the reason why? And Stone hadn’t been there to save him! No. No, there had to be another explanation! A small creature like that, even alien, couldn’t kill Robotnik! But the alien was extremely powerful. Only one quill from it could electrify. So if the doctor fought it… No! No, he refused to believe his beloved boss was dead! His doctor was too smart, too clever, too resourceful to be killed by a such a tiny creature, however powerful it might be! But Robotnik also was the kind of reckless and danger-loving person. So much Stone once had to actually save his life. And since he hadn’t been with doctor this time… 

_No. No!_

The man he loved was dead. Because of him. Because he hadn’t been there to protect him. While he had sworn to help him and be here for him! Even though the doctor himself had forbidden him to come to help. Otherwise, maybe their employers would have separated them or put Stone down. Robotnik had saved his life, and how did Stone thank him? By letting him die. Alone. Likely a painful death. Stone remembered the nightly sobs of his doctor. The cuddling. The kisses. The soft, tender love words actually coming out of Robotnik’s own mouth! The horrid scars on his wrists and the awful constant pain he was dealing with since ever. 

_“Always be here, Stone…”_

Stone opened the first supply closet he found, locked himself in, fell on his knees, covered his mouth and started to sob his heart and regrets and pain out. 

_“I wish to live my whole life with you, Basic agent Stone.”_

_Why did you have to obey like a stupid dog? His life had always mattered more than his orders!_

He muffled his tears.

_My doctor… My love… My wonderful love…_

He cried. Cried. Until cutting off his own breath.

 _What am I going to do now? Why do they care so little about you? You have done so many things for them! And they don’t… they never cared once about you. Just about the benefits and assets you could bring them. Just about their own interests. Of course you knew that and were fine with that, as long as_ you _could do whatever you wanted, but… I wasn’t- I_ am _not! I couldn’t give any less fucks about my new mission!_

He sloppily wiped away his tears and sniffled.

_I have to… I have to be sure if you’re really dead. And if you are, I have to know what happened! I can’t… I can never move on, focus on anything else as long as I’m not sure._

He got up, pulled up his tie and walked out of the closet. He would make up an excuse to skip his official mission, like a diarrhea or something.

Next stop: Green Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone meets Tom and Sonic.

There. He was at Wachowski’s house. It had taken him days and nights -a lot of sleepless nights- to drive all the way here but at last Stone had reached that wretched house. Was Wachowski even going to let him enter or just talk to him? No matter. Stone was a government trained and competent spy, he _was_ going to tear off the precious information from that stupid country officer’s mouth, willingly or not! He took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Which opened.

“Hello? What can I do for-?” Tom stared at him with puzzlement. As if he expected to see someone from the town, not a total stranger. “Yeah? Mister…?”

Stone was strangely feeling uneasy and embarrassed, as if he was supposed to deliver an important speech in front a full audience. Well, his questions _were_ important. To him, at least.

“We- we don’t know each other. Mister Wachowski.”

Tom looked startled and opened his mouth to ask how that guy knew his name.

“How do I know your name? I’m not authorized to reveal that information to you.” Aban explained. Himself felt surprised at his quite professional tone despite the deep, dreadful angst.

“Whoa, what does that even me-?” Tom scoffed.

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to threaten or kidnap you. I… work for the government secret services. My name is Stone.” He showed his ID to the alarmed officer.

“I know nothing. Nothing at all. We were told nothing happened. Then, _nothing_ happened!” Tom protested and started to close the door.

“Wait! Mister Wachowski! I’m not here to take back the blue creature!” Stone pushed forward.

“What the hell are you here for, then?”

“I’m-! I…”

_I want you to tell me where is my beloved doctor cause I madly love him from the bottom of my heart and I certainly will go crazy if no one tells me what happened to him!_

“I work for… _used_ to work for Dr Robotnik.”

“Really?” Tom wryly smiled. “Sucks to be you, pal. I-! I mean… Who’s Robotnik? Never heard that weird name before in my life! Now, good day to you, sir!” Tom began to close the door again.

Enough was enough.

Stone gave a strong, powerful, rageful kick in the door.

“You _KNOW_ who Robotnik is, Mister Wachowski!” Stone dryly hissed. “You’ve _met_ him! You’ve made… fun of him on the phone! You’ve… _punched_ him! You perfectly _KNOW_ who he is, Mister!” He spitefully crinkled his nose.

Now, Tom looked more frightened than surprised.

“What do you want?” He enquired in a blank voice and distrustful eyes.

“I want to know what you’ve done to him! I want to know where he is!” Stone demanded.

“So you can bring him back here? No, thanks.” Tom shook his head, gave Stone the fakest and most sarcastic smile ever and was about to close the door for the third time.

“Please, Mr Wachowski. I need to know!” Stone implored and stepped into the door. “Please, wait, I-! Wait. You mean he’s still _alive_?” Stone’s heart started to beat and pound so hard he thought it was going to break free from his ribcage.

Tom sighed in deep, bitter regret. 

“Last time I checked, yes. But that was long ago. I don’t know where that crackpot is and I couldn’t care less about it as long as he’s away from my home. Now, good day to you, mister.” Tom finally succeeded in closing the door.

Stone remained at the threshold. Still. Unmoving. Frozen. 

His doctor could be still alive.

His doctor may be alive!

A sudden, unexpected surge of thrill and energy filled him up.

He turned back, rushing at his car. No time to waste.

Then he saw it.

The blue alien.

The blue devil.

On the roof of the house.

Since when was it here? Had it heard everything?

It jumped down.

“Hi!” It hailed. “You’re one of Tom’s other friends?” It friendly asked.

Stone didn’t know what kind of superior, diabolical force took him. He stopped thinking, pulled out his gun and viciously aimed it at the creature.

No, the creature hadn’t heard a thing. Good. Stone could kill it right here right now.

“Whoa!” The alien put his hands up. “What’s that? Isn’t it dangerous? Put that down, man!” It pleaded.

“It’s _you_ I’m gonna put down, devil.” Stone ragefully murmured.

But his arms trembled. He’d never killed anyone or anything before. He’d always managed to avoid doing that kind of gloomy job himself. But that creature was the cause of Robotnik’s disappearance! It was _ALL_ its fault! Had it stayed hidden and unseen in the forest, nothing would have happened and Stone’s precious doctor wouldn’t be missing and forgotten, maybe dead or wounded God knows where! 

“What have you done to him?” Stone demanded, gritting his teeth.

“What? To who?” The alien asked.

“Doctor Ivo Robotnik! What have you done him, creature??” Aban cried out, his arms trembling even more and tears running on his cheeks. “It’s been days he hasn’t come back and you’re the last… entity he saw before disappearing!”

“Who? You mean Doctor Eggman? You’re his friend?” The alien frowned his eyebrows, looking disgusted at the fact someone could like the doctor.

“That’s not of your business!” Stone shrieked. “Now you tell me everything or I’ll blow up your blue skull!!” He screamed, his sobs growing more and more out of control.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything to him! It’s that maniac who came to kidnap me, chop me off or something like that! Also he tried to kill my only friends!” The alien protested.

Stone softly gasped. 

_If it resists, we take it apart. Piece by piece. See what makes it tickle._

He slowly lowered his gun.

“I’ve only defended myself and my friends! What would you do if some over-weaponed maniac came to your house saying he’s gonna destroy everyone while you have the power to save them?” 

The creature was right. Truth be told, Stone knew it since the beginning. Robotnik's demise was Robotnik's own fault. Only the doctor was to blame. Not Stone. Not Wachowski. Not the alien. The doctor had tried to kill people who’d done nothing wrong. And Stone was the best placed to know that. After all, he had been there the whole time. Well… except at the end. Maybe… maybe it was a bad idea in the first place to search for Robotnik. Maybe it was better if… if the doctor was to never be found? 

Stone fell on his knees. He let go of his gun. And his sobs. He cried, screamed out his sorrow, his pain, his cursed love.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew, he _KNEW_ it was a bad, a disastrous idea to want someone like Robotnik back but… but Aban loved him! He loved him! So much! It destroyed him inside to think his doctor probably was alone somewhere very far away, with no one to help him, no one to care for him! If Ivo was not dead… he would surely let himself die! The people who _could_ bring him back didn’t _want_ to and he, Stone, the only person to want Robotnik back could NOT bring him back and started to doubt the relevance to do it! 

“Huh, I didn’t intend to sound that hurtful.” The alien commented. 

Stone didn’t care. He kept on miserably sobbing.

“Aw, come on. I’m the one that get gun-pointed at all the time. _I_ should be crying, not you.” The alien sulked. 

That didn’t stop Stone from crying.

“Urgh, if I tell you where Eggman is, will you stop wailing?” 

Stone instantly stopped crying and intensely stared at the blue alien.

“Ah! That was effective!” The alien noticed.

“Where is he??” Stone demanded.

The alien flinched. Aban’s face had to look very frightening, he guessed. 

“Well, first, I won’t bring the Eggman back! At all! Ever! Even to help you!” The blue devil warned. “Also, I don’t even know you!”

“I don’t care.” Aban asserted. “I just want to be with him. Above all, I don’t want him to be alone!” He groaned through his drying tears.

“Wow.” The alien sighed. “If someone had thought of _me_ that way…” He grumbled. “To think crazy Eggman is luckier than me… actually that’s really offensive!”

“Wha-? Luckier? _LUCKIER_???” Stone exclaimed, extremely crossed at such conceit. “How dare you, you sneaky!... alien!!” He roared.

“Wow, _no one_ has _ever_ called me that before.” The blue creature rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know the doctor! You know nothing of his life and miseries!!” Stone protested.

“I don’t recall _he_ ever tried to know _me_ before he decided to blow up my friends and to abduct me!” The alien stroke back.

Stone sighed out of impatience. He had to admit the creature had another point.

“I’ve been living like _all_ of my life here all alone! Doing absolutely _everything_ all alone! It’s been only a few days I’m living, that I’m _talking_ with other people! Your pal Eggman have _you_! I would have… sold my rings to have a guy like you with me since the day I came to Earth!”

“Shut up! The doctor never cared for friends!” Stone claimed.

“Really? Doesn’t surprise me. He did look like the kind of guy that only values his own persona and creations.”

Aban took back his gun on the floor and refrained from shooting the alien in his blue skull.

“Enough!” He spat. “Just bring me to him!” He ordered.

“Alright, jeez.” The alien rummaged in his bag and took out a golden ring. “He’s on the mushroom planet. You’ll probably find him alive, there’s food and stuff, except everything that’s edible is made of mushrooms. I don’t like mushrooms. That’s why I wanted to stay here.”

“Spare me the details of your life, alien!” Stone snapped.

The alien frowned and put a fist on his hip, visibly annoyed.

“I start to get why Eggman has _you_ as a friend.” He sourly implied.

“Ugh, sorry. I’m… The doctor is a very… _very_ important person to me.” Stone admitted. “And I don’t think he… he has anyone else in his life. Anyone else that cares for him. I know what you’re going to say: he somehow had it coming.”

“He did, yeah.” The alien confirmed. “And not just a little.”

“Urgh. I know! I still want to be with him! Now will you tell me how does that ring of yours work?”

“Well, you simply throw it and you think about the place you wanna go to. Like this.” The alien threw the ring in the air. “Mushroom planet!”

The ring got larger and soon giant. A place with giant mushrooms appeared in the center of it. Stone didn’t care about the bizarre, extraterrestrial flora of the place in front of his eyes. He wondered only one thing: where was the doctor in this lush green and brown forest?

“Wait. Is the air of the planet breathable for humans?” He asked.

“Well duh it is! Who do you think I am? Some blue devil? Like crazy Carl?”

The agent’s eyes glazed and glimmered with wonder and fear at the landscape before him. Where could Robotnik be inside of this mazed vegetation? He looked back at the alien.

“What you waiting for, man? I thought you wanted to go there.” 

Many ideas crashed against each other inside of Stone’s head. His first reflex was to hug the furry blue creature.

“Whoa! What the hell??” The creature flinched.

“Thank you! Thank you!!” Aban burst into tears. “I’ll do everything I can so the doctor stops chasing you! Thank you!”

“Alright! Alright, you’re welcome, I guess. I just hope your… friend is not gonna come back here.”

“I promise he won’t! _We_ won’t!” Stone beamed before rushing to his four-wheel-drive.

“Hey! Where you’re going? The mushroom planet is that way!” The creature pointed at the giant ring on the floor.

“The doctor’s going to need supplies! And proper food!” Stone explained, stuffing his arms with all kinds of cans and bags.

“That’s really adorable and thoughtful of you but don’t you think it’d be faster to drive your car directly to the planet?” The alien suggested with a hint of sass.

“Oh. Right.” Stone put all of his mess back into the trunk. He climbed back into his car. He switched it on, then opened his window. “Thank you.” He beautifully grinned at the alien. “Thanks for everything. Thank you uh… oh, I didn’t even think to ask for your name.” He softly chuckled.

“Sonic. The name’s Sonic.” Sonic smiled. “And you are?”

“Stone. Agent Stone.” Aban smiled back. “Thank you, Sonic.” He truly did mean it.

“Oh, don’t mention it.” Sonic put his hands behind his head. “Have a nice life, Mister Agent.” He smiled too.

After a last dazzling smile at Sonic, Aban stomped on the accelerator and entered a whole new world a place he never knew, knew absolutely nothing about except that his beloved doctor Robotnik was there somewhere. 


End file.
